1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of digital bus technologies, and more particularly in one exemplary embodiment to real-time digital audio bus operation.
2. Description of Related Technology
Certain industrial design considerations are particularly important for consumer electronics devices; these typically include cost, size and power consumption. Device manufacturers constantly seek to improve and optimize device designs to match evolving consumer tastes. One area which has significant perceptible impact is digital audio bus construction.
As a brief aside, digital audio devices record, store, and reproduce sound by converting audio signals to/from digital signals. Existing consumer electronics devices are commonly equipped to multiple digital audio peripherals. Common examples of such digital audio peripherals include for example, speakers, headsets, microphones, audio recorders, etc.
The ubiquity of digital audio devices has provided a unique opportunity for exciting new device capabilities and uses. Such capabilities may include e.g., audio device networking, lightweight device peripherals, etc. Unfortunately, existing digital audio bus technologies require significant device “real estate” (i.e., pins and packaging), which limits aggressive form factor designs. Consequently, new and improved digital audio bus technologies are needed.